The Stolls Find Fanfiction
by Aria Daughter of Poseidon
Summary: I realize that alot of people have done this, but I promise to make it different. R&R! Make sure to tell me your story so I can use it! of course I would put your name and the title of the story! My first fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, would I really be on Fanfiction? Think about it… if I was Rick Riordan, I would be writing books, not FANfictions… Also I don't own Google, Fanfiction, or any other websites mentioned in this series.**

**Chapter 1: The Discovery**

Travis and Connor Stoll were bored. They hadn't pranked anyone in the last week. That was like, a fat person not having a doughnut in a month for them. They were sitting in the Hermes cabin, trying to figure out a prank they should do. They were VERY bored. Outside they heard metals clanging, which was either the Hephaestus cabin more weapons or tools, or campers training in the arena, it was probably both though.

Then, they heard something that caught their attention. Something humming, scratch that, SOMEBODY humming. Connor walked over to the window and looked out. They saw Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin on her laptop, looking on a website. Connor ignored her, but as he turned to go back to thinking her saw her on Google, but he couldn't see what she was searching, probably something about plants. But then he realized why Google had caught his attention… that was the PERFECT source of blackmail. He turned around and smiled mischievously at Travis.

"What?" Travis asked. Connor didn't say anything, just shook his head and ran over to one of the laptops one of his cabin mates had stolen, **(AN: LOL STOLL-en) **and went to .com. In the search bar, her entered "Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase" he expected maybe a result or two, but not 404,000 results **(AN: Seriously I look it up and that's what I got!) **

"Oh my gods!" Connor yelled, clicking on the one that said "Fanfiction." He hadn't realized that they had fans. But this website was perfect… it could be embarrassing (YES!), funny (SWEET!), romantic (GROSS!), or just plain perfect! He looked at the site… over 25,000 stories… perfect. Now all he needed was to find the perfect story…

**Okay… I need you guys to bear with me… This is my first fanfiction, and I'm not that good of a writer in my opinion. But I need you guys to submit your stories so I can have the guys read it and… most likely pull some VERY good pranks! 3 ! :) * ~OoO Put Your Hearts Up OoO~ **


	2. Author's Note

**This is just a quick author's note. I really need you to review with your stories, even if you don't think the story is good, be sure to review and tell me the story so I can update the story quicker! I'm sorry that it's been so long, I did NOT mean for it to take this long but we have been doing testing every day at school and I have to study every night, and then I have swim team so I have been really busy, and if you are mad at me I apologize because that is not a good excuse, but I also need your stories so I can update! –OoO Lexi Shine OoO 3**


	3. Author's Note and Possible Bad News

** Sorry to say this guys, but I might have to discontinue this story. I know what you're thinking, "WHY!" Well, no one will review and tell me their story so I can continue it. Sorry, but I can't just use a random story, and I want to know that people are actually reading my story, so if I don't get any reviews by next weekend (when I write) then I will put this up for adoption or discontinue it. So sorry but I really need to know that someone is actually reading this because then I will continue. So if you don't want this story to be discontinued I suggest review and tell me your story, I don't care what it is about, just as long as I have one to work with. I 3 yooh- Lexi**


	4. Author's Note and Really good news!

**This is just a quick author's note. I really need you to review with your stories, even if you don't think the story is good, be sure to review and tell me the story so I can update the story quicker! I'm sorry that it's been so long, I did NOT mean for it to take this long but we have been doing testing every day at school and I have to study every night, and then I have swim team so I have been really busy, and if you are mad at me I apologize because that is not a good excuse, but I also need your stories so I can update! –OoO Lexi Shine OoO 3**


	5. Chapter 2

** AN: Here is chapter 2, sorry about all of those Author's Notes guys!**

**Bold= The summary or line above the story**

Travis called Connor over to the computer. He had found a story called "Champion of Mother Earth" by Rasia ana'Marianna. The Line above the story said:

**BooksPercy Jackson and the Olympians Rated K+, English, Rachel D., Published 3-2-12, Complete**

Interesting, it's about Rachel.

**Gaea's awakening, right? Right, but not for the first time this century. She awoke 20 years ago to find a champion. She trains a mortal, a person that will fight for her in the next Great War. Her name? Rachel Dare. One-Shot.**

The Stolls started grinning as they read further and when they finished the story, they shared a look that only happened before they knew that the prank was going to end up good. REALLY good. Travis printed out the story, and Connor printed out the heading it said:

**We Now Know the Truth about Rachel Elizabeth Dare**

** You all thought you knew the camp's oracle right? The one that lived **

** in the cave? Well if you read this story, you'll find out differently.**

**STORY STORY STORY STORY**

They had never done this before so they knew that is was gonna be good. They had never done anything like this before so they knew that no one would guess it was them.

They walked out to the pavilion and put a copy of the story on each table.

**-PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO-PJO PJO PJO PJO PJO-PJO PJO PJO PJO-**

Dinner time: Rachel's POV

She watched all through out dinner as people gave her weird glances. After a while she couldn't stand it anymore.

She stood up and yelled "Why are you all staring at me?"

Someone from the Apollo table stood up and handed her a couple of papers and said "You should probably see this."

She sat down and read it through. She just sat there is shock over what she just read while everyone else was standing there staring at her. She stood up, seething with anger over whoever did this.

"THIS IS NOT TRUE! WHO DID THIS?" she yelled. The Stolls snuck out of there, not wanting her to see that they had done it and walked back into the cabin. They got back on the computer and got back on Fanfiction.

As they got back on they heard a scream in the distance, "STOLLS!"


	6. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry if the chapters I'm updating today are short. Last night me and my best friend got into a fight so once again I'm sorry, but I will not hang out on you guys! I WILL update both stories, even if I break my computer and have to use my mom's computer.**

Travis and Connor got back on fanfiction. There was now a story there, called "Stoll by name, Stoll by nature" by AllHailPercyJackson.

"Whoa!" Connor started yelling, "Dude! They have stories about us!"

"Well read it!" Travis replied, yelling also.

Travis started reading it.

**What happens when Travis and Connor Stoll get their own Hephaestus TV show? Join them as they prank their demi-god friends! Rated T for safety. **

After they read the story...

"Dude!" Connor said, "We have to use some of these pranks!" They printed out the papers and set out to prank. First up, _Silena. _They got the green hair-dye and put it into her cosmetics and her shampoo and conditioner. They left the cabin without being seen.

-The next day-

Silena was walking around when she noticed everyone else in the cabin looking at her.

"What?" she asked. The nearest one of her siblings handed her a mirror and she looked into it. She was GREEN!

"Stolls!" She yelled, already knowing who did this.

The Stolls brothers were laughing at Silena but they didn't see everyone in the Aphrodite cabin come up behind them and capture them.

Oh my glob, they did NOT know what they were in for, that pink hair dye didn't wash out for weeks!


	7. Just a Short Author's Note :

**AN: This is my explanation. I got grounded from the computer for 4 days. (Saturday through Tuesday) and I just got the computer back, so I will be updating with 2 chapters (if I can) on both stories next time I have an uploading session. SOOOOOO sorry guys. I 3 yooh all -Lexi Shine**


	8. Chapter 4

**AN: Um... okay. So I felt REALLY bad about not updating in a while. I am bored because my friend is at her dad's and I don't have anything else to do so I figured, "Why not update?" Also thanking the reviewers:**

**Jellie Smiff**

**AriadnesNamesaketheDemigod **

**MixandMingle**

**BeccaH – BoOk LuVeR**

**anon**

**Raisa ana'Marianna**

**Bradie Daughter of Hebe**

**AllHailPercyJackson**

**CimFan**

**Goddess Athena in Disguise**

**Morgan**

**AceAuthor**

**Travis Stoll **

**HarryPotterPJODoctorWho**

**Chocolate Love Writing **

* * *

><strong>R&amp;R and submit your stories. Oh and I am also being a beta!<strong>

Travis was looking on the computer while Connor was trying to get the hair dye out of his hair from the Aphrodite girls getting back at them. He got on Fanfiction. He searched through the stories until one caught his eye. It was called 'The Last Week' by CimFan.

"Dude!" Travis yelled, "Come here!"

"Just read it!" Connor yelled.

"Okay!

**Did you ever wonder what happened in Camp Half-Blood while Percy, Hazel and Frank were saving the world?"** He got cut off by Connor yelling,

"What are they talking about? Who are Hazel and Frank?"

"I don't know!" Travis yelled, "Let me finish reading it!"

**Now you have the chance to know. Join the heroes on the week before the beginning of the most dangerous quest of all time."**

They read the story. Connor whispered a plan in Travis's ear. They grinned evilly as Connor started walking toward the printer.

He printed each page 2. One for the star of the page, one for their brothers or sisters. Connor thought that Annabeth's was funniest.

He put them in envelopes and wrote on the outside of it, **YOU MUST READ, FOR SAKE OF THE FUTURE**, trying to disguise his handwriting as much as possible.

All of the Hermes' Cabin had known of the brother's pranks by now, and they were kind of in on it too. So when, Annabeth had seen the page in her envelope about her reaction about Percy missing, she just stood up, walked over to the Stoll brothers, glaring at them, and yelled "Where are you getting these stories? It's not funny for the rest of us." She said and started walking away, but turned before she got to far, "Oh, and by the way, you'll pay for that one Stolls." She said, and walked away with that "plan-making" look in her eyes. The Stoll Brothers gulped.

After about a week, the Stolls had thought that Annabeth had calmed down enough not to get revenge, so they let their guard down.

The next day, Travis got a letter with his name on the envelope. He opened it, and saw that it was a letter from Katie. He read all the way through it and, when he finished reading about her hidden love for him, walked out of the cabin, up to Katie, and kissed her. Straight on the mouth. After he pulled away, she slapped him. He could hear laughing behind him, but thought nothing of it.

"What the heck was that for?" He asked Katie, rubbing his red cheek. Of course, it was red from the slap he just got, and from blushing.

"No, why the heck did you kiss me, Stoll?" She asked fuming.

"Well, I got this letter, that said it was from you and..." he stopped talking when he realized what happened. "Annabeth!" He yelled. And that's when he turned around the see all of the Athena cabin, laughing their butts off about what had just happened.

Connor had went for a walk around the camp, on the same day Travis had gotten his letter. He was told to go to the beach. He stood there, for maybe, 5 minutes, before his legs got tired so he sat down.

Then all of the sudden, a giant hell hound came out of nowhere, and ran toward Connor. **(AN: He didn't know about Mrs. O'Leary being back in camp yet.) ** He got up, screaming like a little girl, and started running back towards everyone in the cabin area.

When he got back to the cabins, everyone was staring at him. Clarisse stepped forward.

"Was that you screaming, Stoll?" She asked. Connor just blushed, making everyone laugh. They all continued laughing as he walked back to his cabin, to find his brother just as tomato red as he was. They looked at each other weirdly for a second. Then picked up the computer, and got back on Fanfiction.

**AN: I know that some of you won't get the ending with Connor's prank, but think about it. ANNABETH knew that Mrs. O'Leary was back in camp. Yeah...**

**Anyways, I will try to have another chapter out today, I got grounded last weekend so I couldn't type. And I will try my bestest (Yeah, I said bestest, deal with it 3) to make it up to you guys! R&R! I Love Yooh ALL! -Lexi Shine**


	9. Chapter 5

**AN: Holy Crap (sorry about my language!) I didn't really think that I would be able to update twice today, and again tomorrow. Yeah, it's Friday, I am on summer vacation, and I only have a few weeks before swim team starts :) **

* * *

><strong>Thanks to ALL of the reviewers!<strong>

Travis and Connor reopened the page with Fanfiction on it and scrolled down the list of stories. There were so many pairings. While Connor got up to go to the bathroom, Travis continued looking for the perfect story. The pairings had so weird names, and he was glad he knew what they meant. He saw Percabeth 3, Tratie :), Jiper 8), Jenya :'(, but only one pairing caught his eye this time... Pothena. Poseidon + Athena. There really couldn't be any pairing more weird than that. Of course, he had the perfect plan to go with it, but first he just had to find the perfect story. Connor came out of the bathroom, what takes him so long? When Travis found the perfect story for the pranks he had planned.

"Dude! I found one!" Travis yelled to his brother, excited.

"Dude! Read it!" Connor yelled, standing over a table. He was making something, but no one could tell you what. Probably not even Connor.  
>"Okay, but what are you doing?" Travis asked.<p>

"None of you business!" Connor yelled, fuming, then walked into the bathroom. Travis sighed. His brother was so weird.

"Read it!" Connor yelled.

The story was called Random OneShots and it was by Greeks Drool – Romans Rule. That name sucks. Anyway...

**"Just some random one-shots starring your favorite characters from the series. Some may be cannon and some are AU depends really. Enjoy. T to be safe." **Travis read. He read the story aloud to Connor, who was in the bathroom doing something. Read above for more explanation.

Travis walked over to the copier printing the chapters out and stapling pages together. He printed a copy of the Hera x Zeus one-shots. 2 copies of each Poseidon x Athena one-shots. And 3 copies of each Hephaestus x Aphrodite one-shots.

Connor was still in the bathroom when Travis went and set up the pranks. He put the Hera x Zeus copies in Zeus' cabin so Jason and Thalia, while she was staying here, could read them.

He put one of the Poseidon x Athena copies in the Poseidon cabin,and the other in the Athena cabin. That would totally creep Percy and Annabeth out right?

He put one of the copies of the Hephaestus x Aphrodite one-shots in the Hephaestus cabin, one in the Aphrodite cabin, and the last... the Ares cabin. Travis snickered as him and his cabin-mates walked to dinner, waiting for said cabins reactions.

When he got to the dining pavilion, he saw the Ares and Hephaestus cabins fighting, Ares was winning of course. He saw Percy and Annabeth talking quietly in the corner, and Jason and Thalia arguing with each other. Travis and Connor laughed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

"You." All of the "victims" of the prank said in unison.

"Aw crap!" Travis and Connor yelled as they ran away from the angry mob and back to their cabin to look up more Fanfictions.

**AN: Sorry it is kind of short, I didn't want to make it this short, but I couldn't find anything else to add, and hey, you'll also probably be getting another update tomorrow. Read my story Diffrence, yeah I just realized that it was spelled wrong in the title of the story but who cares? I'm gonna change it. R & R! I Love Yooh ALL -Lexi Shine**


	10. Chapter 6

**AN: I am soooo sorry for not updating Saturday or yesterday. I had 2 sleepovers in a row and went to a drive-in movie last night to see the Avengers. It was AMAZING. Anyway, here is the chapter. Also I would like to thank the reviewers. **

**CimFan **

**mixandmingle**

**Greeks Drool – Romans Rule**

* * *

><strong>Jimanji <strong>

* * *

><strong>Also: Shout out to my sister: Alleah Daughter of Poseidon<strong>

Travis sat down by the computer while Connor, again, went back into the bathroom. Travis got on and searched for a new story. He saw a bunch of stories about Percy and Annabeth. He might need to use one of those later. But one story caught his eye. It was called 'The Cabin One Kids' and was written by AriadnesNamesaketheDemigod. Travis read it to himself.

**If Zeus really had a bunch of children when the Great Prophecy was in place, what would happen when they were at Camp Half-Blood. Disregarding Heroes of Olympus for now. AU, T for some violence, et cetera. R&R!**

Travis read the story his evil grin getting bigger with every word. He printed out the story and made Demigod License **(I know there isn't a such thing, but this is my fanfiction, so now there is!)** for the demigods on the story. He ran out the door. He saw Chiron teaching archery.

"Chiron!" he yelled.

"Yes, my child?" He asked trotting over to where Travis was standing. Travis handed him the Demigod Licenses. He frowned.

"This isn't possible." He muttered. Travis walked away laughing, the other campers gave him weird looks. He walked back to the cabin, kind of wondering what Connor was doing still in the bathroom, especially since he heard the song "We Are Young" by FUN playing faintly from the bathroom. Man, he has a weird brother.

At lunch the day after he told Chiron of the demigods, said centaur walked up to him and asked to speak to him privately.

"Yes, Chiron?" He asked innocently.

"Where did you get those demigods' licenses?" He asked urgently.

"I found them in the Hermes Cabin files. I was cleaning it out to find something for Connor, and I found those and thought that you might want them." Travis responded.

"Okay, let me know if you find anything else okay?" He said.

"Okay, sir." Travis said then walked back into his cabin, wondering what Chiron was so tense about.

Thalia came to camp the next day. Chiron told Thalia about the cards that Travis found, but unlike Chiron, she could tell something was up. Then she realized.

"STOLL!" she yelled.

When Travis heard Thalia yell, he instantly ran back to his cabin, only to see Connor dressed like a girl dancing to "We Are Young" What The Hades?

**I wrote this while watching PEWDIEPIE. Yeah, for some reason that made it easier. Sorry it's so short but I don't have much time because we are going to the pool soon. I will put out another chapter of Difference later tonight, or after we get back from the pool. I hope all of you are ready for summer! -**

**I Love Yooh All- Lexi Shine**


	11. Chapter 7

**AN: Holy Crap (sorry about my language!) I didn't really think that I would be able to update twice today, and again tomorrow. Yeah, it's Friday, I am on summer vacation, and I only have a few weeks before swim team starts :) **

* * *

><strong>Thanks to ALL of the reviewers!<strong>

Travis and Connor reopened the page with Fanfiction on it and scrolled down the list of stories. There were so many pairings. While Connor got up to go to the bathroom, Travis continued looking for the perfect story. The pairings had so weird names, and he was glad he knew what they meant. He saw Percabeth 3, Tratie :), Jiper 8), Jenya :'(, but only one pairing caught his eye this time... Pothena. Poseidon + Athena. There really couldn't be any pairing more weird than that. Of course, he had the perfect plan to go with it, but first he just had to find the perfect story. Connor came out of the bathroom, what takes him so long? When Travis found the perfect story for the pranks he had planned.

"Dude! I found one!" Travis yelled to his brother, excited.

"Dude! Read it!" Connor yelled, standing over a table. He was making something, but no one could tell you what. Probably not even Connor.  
>"Okay, but what are you doing?" Travis asked.<p>

"None of you business!" Connor yelled, fuming, then walked into the bathroom. Travis sighed. His brother was so weird.

"Read it!" Connor yelled.

The story was called Random OneShots and it was by Greeks Drool – Romans Rule. That name sucks. Anyway...

**"Just some random one-shots starring your favorite characters from the series. Some may be cannon and some are AU depends really. Enjoy. T to be safe." **Travis read. He read the story aloud to Connor, who was in the bathroom doing something. Read above for more explanation.

Travis walked over to the copier printing the chapters out and stapling pages together. He printed a copy of the Hera x Zeus one-shots. 2 copies of each Poseidon x Athena one-shots. And 3 copies of each Hephaestus x Aphrodite one-shots.

Connor was still in the bathroom when Travis went and set up the pranks. He put the Hera x Zeus copies in Zeus' cabin so Jason and Thalia, while she was staying here, could read them.

He put one of the Poseidon x Athena copies in the Poseidon cabin,and the other in the Athena cabin. That would totally creep Percy and Annabeth out right?

He put one of the copies of the Hephaestus x Aphrodite one-shots in the Hephaestus cabin, one in the Aphrodite cabin, and the last... the Ares cabin. Travis snickered as him and his cabin-mates walked to dinner, waiting for said cabins reactions.

When he got to the dining pavilion, he saw the Ares and Hephaestus cabins fighting, Ares was winning of course. He saw Percy and Annabeth talking quietly in the corner, and Jason and Thalia arguing with each other. Travis and Connor laughed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at them.

"You." All of the "victims" of the prank said in unison.

"Aw crap!" Travis and Connor yelled as they ran away from the angry mob and back to their cabin to look up more Fanfictions.

**AN: Sorry it is kind of short, I didn't want to make it this short, but I couldn't find anything else to add, and hey, you'll also probably be getting another update tomorrow. Read my story Diffrence, yeah I just realized that it was spelled wrong in the title of the story but who cares? I'm gonna change it. R & R! I Love Yooh ALL -Lexi Shine**


	12. Author's Note Explaining last chapter

**AN: Hey Guys. I realize all of you are like, "This is the same as Chapter 5." But It's not you see… I rewrote it because I didn't like chapter 5. If you guys didn't realize that I'm sorry I didn't make that clearer. I Love You All- Lexi Shine**


	13. Author's Note VERY IMPORTANT

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a LONG time… I've been so busy it's unreal. But I made a new account called UNoULoveMe. I am going to be writing a new story on there called "Of Nails and Handcuffs." I will upload it as soon as I write the first 2 chapters. I will try to update it ASAP but sometimes I just get bored of writing you know… So yeah… **


End file.
